everything of your existance
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: naruto had fallen at the hands of his brother Sauske.leaving his friends and loved ones to mourn his passing. so when kakshi finds his grave disturbed and his body missing, it does'nt mean that there is hope, right? the dead cant rise. fem naru/kakshi
1. Chapter 1

They ran across the rubble as the building over their head crumbled away and fell into pieces all around them. Naruto was in danger. Their friend, their savior, their guiding light; was fading right before their eyes form a mortal wound that he had sustained to the chest.

Sauske had finally made good on his threat to kill the blond and had struck before any of them could move to stop or entervene. His chidori piercing the blond's chest for the second time in three years, this time his aim had'nt been off, Naruto had'nt even been able to block him at the last minute like he had before and as a result...

Their was a large gaping hole in his chest right where his heart should have been. And though they knew that this was the one wound that he would'nt come back from their only thought was to get him to safety and stay with him. They just felt so helpless that this was happening, they simply didn't know what else to do for the boy as they cleared the rubble and stopped to look at the ancient building collapse before Sakura threw down her backpack and reached out to take Naruto from Kakashi's back.

Kakashi gritted his teeth as the blond was laid out on his back on the ground, wheezing and gasping for air due to the damage done to both of his lungs when his heart had been taken out. He was a gonner, they could see it, and Naruto despite all his densness knew it too if the pained smile on his face was any indication.

He had under two minutes left before his body quit on him and he died. Two minutes left to suffer in agony as he struggled to breath through his tears as blood pooled around his body. Neji stripped off his vest and folded it for Naruto to use as a pillow, it was'nt much but it was a small comfort.

"Naruto...I'm going to give you something for the pain..." Sakura said through her tears as she fished around in her medicine pouch for something to ease her friend's suffering.

"..orry-" Naruto said weakly, his voice shaky and strained, making her pause and look at him. What had he just said?

"I'm...sorry..." Naruto said softly as he stared at the haze of familiar faces gathering around him. There was so many of them, and he wished that he could tell them everything going through his mind but there was no time.

He wanted to tell them that he was sorry for failing so often. For not being able to keep his promise and bring Sauske back, and not being able to protect them all like he had wanted too. He had never wanted things to end like this.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Naruto. You didn't do anything wrong-" Kakashi said gently as he reached out and brushed the sunkissed golden strands away from the beloved face of the boy that he had fallen in love with.

"You did everything so perfectly." Kakashi said as he tried to stay calm, but when Naruto made a soft whimpering sound and squeezed his eyes closed for a second Kakashi thought that his heart would stop.

"B-Be happ-y...live, please-" Naruto said as he took Kakashi's hand and squeezed it as hard as he could as the rest of the teams joined them, he could hear the distressed sounds that his freinds made in shock, could almost see some of them crying through his own tears and smiled a bit he had just one last thing to say to them and then he could slip away with no regrets.

"I-I lo-love yo-u a-a-all..." He said weakly as his breathing slowed and then stopped.

Everyone stood there in shocked silence as their most precious person, Naruto finally died.


	2. faithfully returned

Kakashi made his way through the pouring rain in his Anbu armor, not caring if his clothes got wet, not caring if he was going to catch a cold and possibly get so sick that he died form it. He didn't care. There was nothing left to live for anyways. That was part of the reason that he had rejoined Anbu after almost ten years of absence from the suicidal ranks. His heart ached in his chest with every step he took closer to his destination.

The grave yard just outside of the village, he was going there to see Naruto, having switched his daily habits of visiting the memorial stone for just visiting Naruto. He figured that since he had'nt spoken to him much in life he should at least see to it that the boy was'nt lonely in death, so like everyone else that had cared about the boy, he visited everyday. Leaving flowers, candels and such as tributes to their lost light.

It had been almost three months since Naruto had died and in that time much had changed. Sakura had murdered Sauske, to avenge Naruto before turning the knife on herself. She had'nt died, but she had come so frighteningly close that Lee had taken her in and given her a reason to live if only for the moment. The two had married and were currently expecting their first child. Sakura was hoping for a boy to name after Naruto, wanting to honor the one person she had'nt been able to save.

Sai had become more withdrawn, and slightly unstable. Tenzou had also become withdrawn, he smiled very little, and spoke even less than Sai.

Kiba, and Hinata were dating now, trying to give comfort to one another, but it was a hard thing. They both missed the blond almost as much as Iruka and Konahamaru, who often times slipped up and accidentally called someone else by Naruto's name before they broke down and started to cry. It was just so hard for them to believe that he was gone.

Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji had joined Anbu, so far only one of them had fallen. Choji had been very badly wounded during a mission almost a month ago and had yet to be released from the hospital.

And Ino...had defected from the village along with Tsunade, driving an even greater pain into their hearts. Their hokage had first killed the council before walking out of the village and turning her back on them for the last time, she had lost so much of her former warmth that she was now little more than a wild animal, always lashing out and drawing blood. She had killed almost every shinobi that had gone to retrieve her so far, leaving the title of Hokage to fall to his shoulders.

Damn her hide. The title of Hokage would forever belong to one, and only one person in Kakashi's heart, and that person was dead.

He stopped walking and cocked his head as he caught a whiff of something matalic and sweet smelling and felt his heart stutter in his chest, his breathing hitching a bit in fear as he took off jogging. His mind going numb. Oh god, no,no, no, please dont let him find someone with their throat or wrists slit and dead next to Naruto's grave. Please, please, please. He silently begged as the smell of fresh blood mixed with earth lingered in his nose, making him shake his head and feel ill as he neared the grave and stopped.

There was something wrong with this picture. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was odd. Scary even. The hair on the nape of his neck stood on end as he looked around for a second. There was no body laying on the ground, no signs to indicate that someone had been there-well not from this distance anyways. Though he could see that some of the dirt on the grave looked disturbed.

Had someone been messing with his Naruto's resting place? Perhaps one of the people who had thought the boy was the demon fox? He gritted his teeth and quickly closed the distance between himself and the grave and stopped cold as an icy sliver of fear worked its way down his spine as he saw the grave up close. It looked like something had dug it's way out of the earth, leaving a human sized hole of loose dirt in the mud, there were what looked like clawing marks on the ground next to the hole, and footprints.

Small shallow, footprints. He frowned and followed the footprints a little ways and dropped down to his knees in the mud next to one puddle and reached inside and fished out a strand of blond hair and a piece of a muddy white yakuta.

The kind that Naruto had been wearing when he was buried. His heart hammered in his chest as rage bubbled up, over powering his sense of grief. Someone had done something to Naruto's body! A low feral growl escaped his throat as he got to his feet and followed the footprints back towards the village, praying that he could reach Naruto's body before someone did something truely terrible to it.

She stood in front of the memorial stone, staring blankly ahead, her body shaking from weakness and the cold, her stomach cramping from hunger. Where was she? She didn't know where she was? How she had gotten there. Or why she was there? She didn't even know who she was? The area looked familiar to her, like something that she had seen in a far away dream, but she could'nt quite grasp what that dream had been about.

Was that why she had been buried alive? Was that why she had been thrown in a coffin and buried alive? Or had she done something bad and it had been a sort of punishment? She didn't know. But she wanted to find out, even if it hurt her. Even if it killed her for real this time. "Why am I here?" She asked as she reached out and started to brush her fingers acorss one of the names etched into the cold stone and stopped when she saw her hand and frowned.

When had her hand gotten so small, pale and skelital looking? Just how long had she been buried alive anyways? She looked down at herself curiously, unsure of what to think of her current condition. It all seemed so surreal to her.

She was about to study herself a bit more when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up into the air, she opened her mouth to scream in alarm but the arms tightened around her body painfully, pushing the air from her lungs as she was slammed into something on her back and lay there trying to gasp for air when a large hand wrapped around her throat and she heard someone snap something at her.

Kakashi had attacked without thinking when he had found the one who had done something to Naruto's body, he had been only mildly shocked to find out that the culprit was a woman, but that didn't matter. He had never seen her in the village before and had identified her as an enemy. He didn't like enemies, so he had seized the chance to grab her and started strangling her before she could do anything else that he deemed suspicous and snapped at her. "What did you do? What did you do to Naruto?"

She gasped for air and everything just seemed to freeze. The way she had just gasped...it sounded just like him. The red haze that had settled in his mind slowly faded as he looked at her. She had his face, he realised as he lossened his grip a bit and stared at the strange female. She had the same facial fetures as Naruto, her face was more feminine, her skin paler, but it was still his face. And then there was the fact that something human sized had clawed it's way out of Naruto's grave, he used his free hand to grab one of her small delicate hands and studied the torn, ripped, and bloody fingertips.

It could'nt be, could it? It just was'nt possible. The dead didn't rise.

His heart thudded in his chest as he stared at the girl, she looked too much like him to be his daughter, too much like him to be his sister, especially since he logically knew that Naruto had no sister. The girl looked more like Naruto when he had used his sexy jutsu. The long soft hair, the lush curves and slender build. "Naruto? Are you Naruto?" He asked in a broken voice as he quickly shifted his hands from her skin to the front of her white cotton yakata and yanked the lapels apart so that he could see her chest.

There was a faint white mark over the pale skin covering her heart and he laid a shaky hand against it and closed his eyes and sighed as he counted the heart beats under his palm. She lay there like a doll staring up at him, unsure of what was going on, or what was going to happen next. He asked her something, but she could'nt speak to answer him. Her voice had given out long ago when she had woken up in the coffin and had started screaming for help, never really knowing that help would never come.

He reached out, framed her face in his hands and nearly cried, he could feel the faint warmth of her skin under his hands, he could almost hear the ebb and flow of the blood pulsing through her veins. "Are you Naruto? Please answer me if you are..."

"...on't know..." She said the words in a weak, scratchy voice that he had to strain to hear even as he leaned down and almost had his ear to her lips. She didn't speak after that, it seemed to be all she was capable of saying at the moment before she slipped into unconsoucness.

Moving off of her he lifted the girl up in his arms and again almost cried, she even felt like Naruto in his arms. _Please don't let this be a dream or some cruel joke. Please, please, please._ Kakashi thought as he took off running through the dark wet village streets towards the hospital.

Sakura could check for the Kyubbi's chakra and do a blood test to determine who the girl was, and wheather or not some one was playing a sick joke on them.


	3. confimation naruto's alive!

_Please don't let this be a dream or some cruel joke. Please, please, please._

Kakashi sat in the hallway, outside of the exam room, in everyone's way praying, that the girl was Naruto. His grief over the boys death must have messed with his head in a big way if he thought that some strange girl was Naruto. The dead didn't rise. It was simply an immpossibility, but gods he wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that the boy had somehow known how much they had all missed him, and had wanted to give back the will of fire that had seemed to be snuffed out with his death.

He knew that it was stupid and childish to be so selfish, but gods he hoped he was right. He would die without Naruto. They all would.

Sakura came out of the room a few minutes later with a strange look on her face. It was'nt exactly a happy look but at the same time it was'nt an unhappy one. She walked over to and spoke to one nurses before giving him her undivided attention and smileing a bit. It had been a while since she had seen her former sensei and even though the current circumstances were'nt ideal, it was still good to see the man.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi looked at her, a lost look on his masked face. "Is it him? Is it Naruto? Is there any chance at all?" Kakashi asked anxiously as he laced the fingers of his hands together and waited for Sakura to answer.

Sakura was'nt sure what to tell him. The girl's body was in a deplorible state. She was suffering from severe malnutrition, dehidration, her body was badly damaged, the organs on the brink of total failure. But if they could reverse enough of the damage then it might be possible to tell who the girl was. Though in her heart she knew. She would never mistake Naruto, no matter what form he was in. And there was no doubt in her mind that that girl was her Naruto.

She had checked for the demon's chakra, and found faint traces of the Kyubbi's chakra still circulating in the girl's body though the demon itself was strangely absent. And the blood test that Kakashi had ordered done in a hurry, had just come through several minutes ago, indicating that the girl was Naruto without a doubt. But because of Naruto's current state she didn't want to get Kakashi's hopes up. If Naruto died again, it would kill him.

"We...don't know anything yet, but you'll be the first to know when we figure it out. Why don't you go on home and sleep." She said gently as she dropped down to one knee in front of him and smiled. Kakashi growled at her. He knew that she was just trying to help him, but it was irritating to have her treat him like a small child for whatever reason.

"I'm not leaving. That girl is Naruto, I know it and I'm not leaving without her." Kakashi snapped irritably. Sakura sighed and placed her hand over the small swell of her stomach and Kakashi's expression softened as he sighed and placed his hand on top of hers and tried to imagine what she was feeling right now, with a little one on the way.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry. I just can't bear the thought of leaving Naruto alone, if that really is him...then I need to know." Kakashi said more gently this time, and Sakura sighed and pulled the results of the blood test out of her pocket and held it out to him. He got that anxious look on his face again and took the paper from her and opened it. His mis matched eyes nearly popping out of his head before he started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh...my...fucking...god-" He wheezed as he leaned back against the wall and put and arm over his eyes. Sakura giggled.

"That damn punk...he found a way back-" Kakashi snorted as he let his arm fall away from his eyes and looked at Sakura.

"It's really him?" He asked uncertainly, Sakura nodded her head. Joy flooding her heart.

"Yes. It's really Naruto." Sakura said gently as Kakashi slowly uncoiled his body and got to his feet and helped Sakura up.

"Oh god...can you imagine- How bad off is she? Tell me the truth Sakura, she's going to live right?"

"I honestly don't know. It will be a few days before we know anything as far as her health goes." Sakura said soberly. Kakashi nodded his head in understanding and sighed.

"Would it be okay if I posted several guards to keep others out? I might also take up temperary residence in her room." Sakura smiled again.

"Your the Hokage Kakashi, if that's what you want then I'll help arrange it." Sakura said. Kakashi looked at her and nodded again. He already had a decent idea of who to assign as her temperary bodyguards. Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, and Neji would be the best choices. They would have to figure out just how badly her body and mind was damaged and if a lot of that damage could be repaired before they introduced her to the rookies again.

"Alright, I know just the guys for the job, can I trust you to keep them out of her room until she's ready to be seen?" There was no point in letting the others get their hopes up if the girl only ended up dying again. _Would'nt that be disappointing._ He thought as he opened the door to the room and stepped inside after asking Sakura to have Lee round up the ones he wanted there and then closed himself in the room and cringed when he saw the oxygen mask over her face, the I.V, the tubes and machines monitering her body, and giving her the things that she so despratly needed to stay alive.

He walked over to her bed and sat down and took one of her hands and noticed that Sakura had cleaned and bandaged the long slender fingers and evened out the broken and torn nails on both hands. _Such maticulous care._ Kakashi thought as he subconciously brought her hand to his masked lips and pressed a kiss to her bruised knuckles and thought about how terrible it must have been for her to wake up in a coffin and have to dig her way out of the ground.

"You must have been so scared... So lost, and lonely..." He paused and closed his eyes in pain as he tried to imagine what had gone through her mind as she had lay in the ground. Had she screamed and pleaded for someone to let her out? Had she cried?

Of course she had, it was normal to feel frightened in such a situations. The only question that was on his mind now was, would she forgive them for putting her in that situation in the first place? Would she forgive him for letting her out of his sight? For not being able to protect her before or now?


	4. our mistake

Kakashi stayed in the room for almost five days before her condition changed at all. And in that four in a half days, he had eaten only three times, and slept very little. He had been to afraid to close his eyes, afraid that Naruto or as they had been calling her Narutko, a bloody irritating name in Kakashi's opinion. He refused to call Naruto by such an irritating name and had told Sakura that once the girl woke up, and felt better she could pick her own damn name.

He was sitting in at his make shift desk shuffling through the paper work and growling about outlawing any and all kind of paper aside from toilet paper when he heard an alarming loud beeping sound that made him almost jump out of his skin. The moniter for her heart was beeping like mad and it took him a second to realise that the thing that had been clipped onto her finger had come off and put it back. He was straitening up the thin blanket covering her, picking at the lint and such with a dark look on his face when he looked at her face and noticed that her eyes were open and she was looking at him.

"Your awake-" He said stupidly as his heart hammered in his chest.

She stared at him for a second before nodding her head, her violet eyes watching him warily. God her eyes were just like they used to be. So deep and pierceing, it didn't really register with him that her eyes were'nt blue anymore, like they had been before she had lost conciousness. But they were a deep dark violet that in some light look dark blue.

"Are you in pain?-" He asked when his brain kicked back into working order. She lifted her hand and weakly tried to remove the oxygen mask on her face, Kakashi reached out and grasped the mask and gently pulled it from her face and she let her hand fall back to the bed and lay there for a second before asking for water.

Kakashi leaned down to hear her and felt her breath fan the side of his face and shivered. The sexual desire that he had supressed for so long suddenly roaring back to life, causing the blood in his veins turn molten and he swore as he grabbed the cup of ice water off of his little desk and slipped an arm behind her shoulders and lifted her up off of the bed a bit and put the cup to her lips and let her drink while he silently cursed himself for not being able to maintain his control and wishing that Sakura would come in and sit with her while he went home and took a nice long cold, shock inducing shower to take care of the raging hard on behind the zipper of his pants.

About half way through her drink she started to choke and he took the cup away from her lips and set it down as she coughed and wiped at her mouth with her hand. "Feel better now, or do you want more?" She coughed a bit more and shook her head. She didn't want any more water. Kakashi's lips tilted up in a smile and he put her back on the bed and pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

"Where am I?" She asked as soon as she could think of something to ask. She needed to stop staring at the man, before he hurt her again.

Kakashi listened to the soft sound of her voice and sighed as he reached out and took her hand in his, making her look at him with wariness in those wide piercing eyes. Was she scared of him? He wondered and he might have asked if he had'nt decided to play stupid, he didn't really want to know if the love of his life was afraid of him. Because he was sure that the answer would break his heart. So he focused on her question and started speaking.

"Your in the village hidden in the leaves, I'm the Hokage, the leader of this village."

"Why am I here?"

"You were born in this village, your one of it's people-"

"Did I do something bad?" She asked in a distraught tone that tugged at his heart strings and made him look at her.

"What? No, no, no, no, you didn't do anything bad or wrong." He said gently as he reached out and brushed her soft hair back from her face.

"W-Why was I b-b-buried-" She asked in a shaky tone and noticed that the strange man got a pained look on his face as he stared at her. He looked like he wanted to cry or something as he hung his head for a second and took several deep breathes before looking at her again and giving her an apoligetic look.

"I'm so sorry. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that you were trapped like that. We didn't know that you were alive-"

"Y-You thought I was dead? Why? I'm right here. I have a heart beat. I'm breathing, are'nt I-" She sounded horrifed and she had an almost panicked look on her face as she said those words and he felt his heart ache in his chest.

He reached out and framed her pale face in his hands and leaned over her. "Stop. Please stop looking so scared. We made a mistake, we thought that you were gone when you were'nt. We are sorry for causing you such pain, and fear. So please...don't look so scared anymore. It breaks my heart to see you looking like this." He said gently as he brushed his lips across hers in a feather light kiss before letting her go and moving away from her to stand across the room and look out the window.

She lay there trying to think of what to ask next, she had had a question right? But for the life of her all she could think about was the soft, feather light kiss that the strange man had just given her. Just what was she to him anyways?


	5. release

Several weeks later-

Sakura walked into the room grinning like mad as Kakashi looked up from his paper work. "What's going on Sakura?"

Sakura giggled and handed him a paper to sign. He took the paper with an agrevied look on his face and read the documents before his face registered what he was holding in his hands. They were discharge papers for Narutko. "She can leave?" He asked curiously and Sakura smiled happily.

"Yup, she's regained some of the weight that she lost, her muscles are'nt as weak as they were before and though she still sleeps a bit more than usual, she's now healthy enough to leave. Do you have any idea where she is going to stay?" Sakura asked, since Naruto's death his old apartment building had been condemned and knocked down so really she was a bit concerned about where the girl was going to live for the time being.

She supposed that she could offer to let her stay with her and Lee, but the minute Lee saw her the entire village would know that Naruto had risen from the dead, and not all people in the village would react well to the news. Kakashi looked at her as he picked up his pen and smiled.

Of course he had a place for her, he had secretly asked Hinata and Kurenai to fix a room for her at the tower. He had even picked out the color of the new paint on her bedroom walls and had even decorated the room with little girly knick knacks and bought her some clothes and everything. Hinata and Kurinai had been so happy to help with what they thought would be his wifes room that he had'nt bohered to correct their mistake.

In all actuality he wanted to marry the girl, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to have her by his side forever. To him this was just step one of many that would lead to his desired result. "She'll be staying with me in the tower. I had a room fixed for her a while back." Kakashi said as he signed the papers and stood up.

"Are the bums still hanging around outside?" He asked curiously. Sakura giggled and nodded her head and Kakashi smirked and took out a small piece of paper and started to make a list of things that the girl would need before she left the hospital. She would want to take a shower since she had'nt really been able to in a few days, and she would need clothes and a brush for her hair and a toothbrush to brush her teeth...

After a second or so of going over everything in his head he handed the list to Sakura. "Have Neji pick those things up and bring them here before she leaves." He said softly as he settled back down in his chair to watch her sleep like he had every day for the past few weeks.

thanks to her improved health she looked considerably better, her eyes and cheeks were no longer sunken or hallow, her body was no longer borderline skelital, she looked...lovely. Really she did. She looked almost like her old self again, and that made her look lovely to him. Sakura took the list and handed it to the Anbu with the panther mask on and gave him the same instructions as Kakashi and then walked off wondering if this was a good idea. He would know that something wierd was going on once he saw the girl when he delivered the clothes to her.

But then again...Neji was a quiet sort, if Kakashi asked him to keep quiet about the girl he would do so.

Kakashi sat quietly until she woke up. "Hey, sleepy girl. Wanna take a shower?" Kakashi asked with a smile. She looked at him as she pushed herself upright in the bed and glared at him for a second before saying.

"Yes, but not with you, pervert." Kakashi grinned happily, it seemed that in the past few weeks since waking up she had started to develop a bit of a mouth on her, and she would argue with him endlessly about something or another. Making him feel like her old self never disappeared at all.

He had missed being called a pervert, and such by his favorite blond. So he was very happy right now. "Oh you wound me, dear angel. I would never take advantage of a sweet and innocent young girl-" Kakashi said with a grin when there was an amused snort from the door way and he turned his head to see Neji standing there with the things that he had asked him to get.

"Don't let him fool you, he would take advantage of an innocent girl." Neji said teasingly as he put down the bag and quietly left the room and closed the door. Kakashi walked over to the bag and did a quick check to make sure that everything was there then stood back up and grinned happily.

"Bath time. Lets go!" He said cheerfully as she climbed out of the bed took the bag from him and walked into the bathroom across the room and closed the door after giving him a frightening glare. He snickered and sat down as she turned on the water and stripped the hospital gown off of her body and climbed into the shower and stood under the spray.

The warm water felt nice against her skin as she washed herself and then shampooed and rinsed her hair, which had legnthened to hang just shy of the middle of her back since she had been found. The soft stands had even changed colors a bit, going from sun kissed blond to strawberry blond.

She studied the strands in between her fingers as she reached out and turned the water off and pushed the curtain back and found the bathroom door cracked a bit and a fluffy blue towel sitting on the counter, had that pervert been in here watching her or something?

She growled and took the towel and wrapped it around herself and reached out and yanked the bathroom door closed with a snarled curse, making Kakashi look away from the window and snicker again. He would'nt have gone in there if she had remembered to take the towel in with her in the first place. It was'nt like he had stayed in there and imagined how nice she probably looked without her clothes on or anything.

Psst, he was the Hokage for crying out loud, if he wanted to see a girl naked...he would do it the right way. With alcahol, and really bad pick up lines. Although he didn't want to go that rout with her, he wanted to do more than fuck her once or twice then go his own way. So he was sort of at a loss on what to do next.

She walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, with her damp hair pulled back into a ponytail, and wearing the soft white cotton off the shoulder shirt that fell to her waist, and a pair of dark blue shorts that didn't quiet reach her knees. Kakashi looked at her let out a low whistle as he looked her over appriciatively. Dear god those clothes had been made for her, she looked drop dead georgous.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him curiously and he thinnned his lips to keep from saying something stupid and shook his head.

"Ah, no, nothing. It's just that you look..."

She got an anxious look on her face and looked down at herself. She did think that she looked a bit weird. Her breasts were too big, her waist was too slender and her butt was too small for her to be considered cute or anything, or at least she thought so. But the way Kakashi was staring at her made her feel...pretty or weirded out. Maybe a bit of both, she decided as she stood there waiting for him to say something.

Instead he cleared his throat and looked away for a second before saying, "Come on, let's get out of here. I don't know about you but I would like some real food." He said as he took the bag from her and grasped her wrist in his free hand and pulled her over to the door and then opened it and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and used his hand to push her face against his shoulder to hide her face from the Anbu as they walked by them and he gave the quick order to return to headquarters and decided to stop by the korean BBQ place on the way to the tower.


	6. take my name

Kakashi kept his arm around her until she started to pissed at him and he had no choice but to 'move his arm or lose it' as the minx so charmingly put it. Apparently she had some strange idea's about where his hands should go, because she didn't want his hand anywhere near her chest, like it was a second ago. A shame since he could have made up an excuse to touch her breasts. He shook his head and blnked.

Dear god there was something wrong with him. Here she was just back from the dead and he wanted to jump her bones in a bad, bad way. What the hell, just didn't seem to cover the thoughts in his head right now as he silently chidded himself again. "Umm, Kakashi-sama?" Kakashi stopped walking and turned his head to look at her, a brief look of irritation on his masked face.

"Don't call me 'sama'. I never want to hear you say my name with that word again. If you feel the need to call me something then call me Kakashi, or Kashi. Okay?" He said gently as he reached out and put his hand on top of her head and ruffled her strawberry blond hair. She nodded and shifted from foot to foot nervously, what was on her mind? He wondered as she lifted her eyes to look at him for a second.

She wanted to ask him why he was being so nice to her. Why the sudden change in behavior? What was it about her that seemed to draw him? But he had a question for her, and asked it first.

"Have you gone over the names in the book I gave to you?"

"Umm, yes."

"Have you picked one out?" Kakashi asked, thinking that this would be as good a time as any for her to give herself a proper name. Because Narutko was such a horrible name for such a sweet, feisty girl like her.

"Well, I actually sort of got stuck..." She mummbled as her face turned a pale pink, Kakashi turned around to face her and cocked his head. Stuck? Really? He probably should'nt be suprised that she got stuck, but for some odd reason he was.

"What's to get stuck on?" He asked, a teasing comment about stupid blonds working it's way to the tip of his tongue, but he bit it to keep from saying it since she might perceve it as an insult.

She blushed harder, and looked absolutly adorable while doing it. "Well, Kakashi sam-" He reached out and put his finger to her lips stopping her from speaking.

"Before you say anouther word, let's try a little word excersise. Say my name."

"...K-Kakashi?"

"Good, now say it without stuttering."

"...Kakashi?" She said weakly and he smiled.

"Good, now tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, it's just that...you know me, or at least you seem too. So why am I picking out a name for myself if I already have one?"

Kakashi blinked, wow, wow that had been an excellent question. Naruto normally didn't ask such great questions, so natrually he was a bit stumped on how to reply. "Am I wrong? Do you not actually know me?"

"Uh...yes and no. I knew what you used to call yourself, but I can't call you that now."

"Wh-"

"It was a boy's name. Naruto Uzumaki. Does it sound familiar to you?" Kakashi said as he looked at her. She stared at him for a second then shook her head no. The name didn't sound familiar at all. She watched as Kakashi got a strange sad look on his face and looked away from her for a second. When he looked back he was smiling again and she was starting to get the impression that he was trying to hide something from her as he reached out and took her hand in his and started to pull her along behind him as he walked.

She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, for not being able to remember her old name but never quite got the words to come out, it was like they were stuck in her throat or something as he led her down the street ignoring the strange looks that they were getting from the people around them.

She was quiet for another second or so before saying, "Naru." Kakashi stopped walking so suddenly that she ran into him and would have fallen if he had'nt have wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her upright.

"What did you just say?"

"N-Naru. You could just call me Naru." He cocked his head and studied her, a look of bemusment on his face.

"I could, could'nt I? And what about your last name, you can't use Uzumaki anymore."

"I have no idea. Can you think of any that I can take?"

Kakashi was quiet for a second as he stared at her, and spoke without thinking. Because he was crazy or something... "Hatake."

Naru looked at him curiously as she ran the name through her mind. _Naru Hatake. Naru Hatake, hn it has a nice ring to it._ She thought innocently as Kakashi waited for her to say something, he felt like he was on pins and needles waiting for her to answer his proposal. "I like it. I think it would work. But would'nt you be bothered if I took your last name?" She asked as she looked at him.

He smiled at her but said nothing before turning around and starting to walk again. His mind going into overdrive as he walked.

_Oh my god I just basically asked her to marry me and she said yes. Sakura is going to kill me. Eekk!_


	7. hold me

He smiled at her but said nothing before turning around and starting to walk again. His mind going into overdrive as he walked.

_Oh my god I just basically asked her to marry me and she said yes. Sakura is going to kill me. Eekk!_

Dinner went off without a hitch, the two of them sat across from each other making idle chit chat like they were old freinds. And htought Kakashi knew that they were, Naru was'nt aware of just how close the two of them had once been, so it was a bit odd to see her trying so hard not to get let behind in conversation. They were in teh middle of dessert when she finally seemed to work up the curage to ask him something that he had'nt expected at all from the way he started choking and such.

"Kakashi, you were in love with my former self. Were'nt you?" Kakashi's mis matched eyes nearly popped out of his head and he strated wheezing as the piece of double decker chocholate cake he had just put in his mouth slid to the back of his throat before he could chew it, effectivly cutting off his air way. Naru stood up and moved to stand next to him and started to thump him on the back until he coughed a time or two then gave her an tight lipped smile before grabbing his drink and downing half the glass before he could fully breathe again.

"W-What makes you ask?" He wondered as he cleared his throat and looked at her with a deer caught in the headlights look on his face. She smirked at him. She may not remember much about her old like, but she knew enough from watching Kakashi to know that he was genuinly intrested in her. Even though he was a perv, he went out of his way to make her feel comfortable.

He didn't stare at her chest, or make colorful comments about her ass, or her mouth or anything. He made her feel like she was respected by him, and she got the feeling that she really was.

"You act strangely. Like your nervous, and you don't want to offend or chase me away. You hold my hand, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to you. Am I wrong?"

"No. Your not wrong. I'm just a bit suprised that you noticed so easily."

"The old me didn't?"

"Ah, no. And I never really worked up the curage to say anything."

"I see." Well that was one of her questions answered. She had wondered why he would attach himself to her side like this, and now she knew. Now what the hell was she going to do about it? She didn't really know him. She knew that she was comfortable in his presence, but not much else.

"Doe's that bother you Naru?" Kakashi asked weakly as he studied her expression. She tilted her head to the side a bit and smiled at him.

"No. It does'nt bother me. It's odd...I don't really know you. I don't know anything about you, but I'm happy to be here with you." Naru said honestly as she smiled at him again, and Kakashi's breathing hitched for a second before he reached out and took her hand.

"I don't really know what to say...but I'm really happy that your here with me too." Kakashi said gently as he squeezed her hand a bit then let go.

"It's getting late, you must be tired by now, and I still have a mountain load of paper work to do. Come on, let's go home." Kakashi said softly as he stood and offered his hand to her, once again ignoring the stares of the people around them.

Naru smiled and took his hand and let him lead her out of the resturaunt and back out onto the street. "Say, Kakashi where is home anyways?"

Kakashi turned to look at her and smiled. "Your home...is with me." _Where I can watch you and keep you safe. _He had lost Naruto once, he was'nt going to lose her again.

As soon as they reached the tower Kakashi showed her to her room and watched her look around a bit before making her way over to the bed and flopping down on it. He chuckled and put the bag down at the foot of her bed and leaned over her a bit. "Tired?" He asked in an amused voice. Naru cracked an eye open and looked at him as if she would like to tell him to go away, but smiled instead.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Then go ahead and rest a while. If you need me; I'll be in my office right down the hall. I'll keep the door open so that you can find me." He said as he brushed some of her hair back from her face. She nodded her head and buried her face in the pillow above her head and sighed softly as he walked across the room and shut the door behind him while shaking his head. _Out like a light. _He mused as he walked down the hall to do all that damndable paper work that had broken so many men before him.

Naru woke up at about eight that evening and yawned ashe got up and looked around for a second. She still felt tired, almost too tired to stay up any longer than a few minutes, but before she did go back to bed she decided to go check on Kakashi. She changed her clothes first since she would be going back to bed after she looked in on him, and took her hair don from the ponytail that she had had it up in and used her fingers to combe the tangles out of her hair before walking out of her room and down the hall to the only open door there and peeked in.

Kakashi was sitting behind a large oak desk, wearing a white silk robe over his dark clothes, his chin propped up in his hand as he looked over one of the reports in his hand before he growled in irritation. Dear god in heaven how did these guys ever get to be Anbu?

The report in his hand was from a failed mission that had supposed to have been carried out several days ago, however the ones on the mission were new ot the Anbu ranks and somewhat jittery about their first mission as an Anbu. That was fine, it was expected even, but what pissed him off was the fact that one of the newbies had been startled by a dog, screamed like a little girl and got them spoted by the enemy. How dare they do such a thing and call them selves shinobi elete. _Pathetic wannabe's._ Kakashi snarled as he threw the paper down on the desk and leaned back in his seat when he felt someone staring at him, and looked towards the door and sighed as the tension drained from his body.

"Naru, is everything okay?" Kakashi asked as he got out of his seat and walked around his desk and grasped her hand and pulled her into the office since she seemed to be afraid of crossing the threshold on her own. She gave him a shy smile that made his heart do a weird jump in his chest.

"Yeah, I was just peeking in to check on you." He raised a brow at her and she blushed a bit.

"Checking in on me, hmmm." How odd it used to be the other way around. He used to check on Naruto all the time, even before he had been placed on his team, he had checked on him.

"Do you need anything?" Naru asked curiously, he had looked so irritated a second ago, something must have happened. He smiled and and thought for a second.

"Now that you mention it...I could use a hug, if that's alright." Naru blinked at him and then gave him a nervous smile and moved to wrap her arms around his waist, and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and tangled his fingers in her soft hair.


	8. grape coffee and the banana horror

"Now that you mention it...I could use a hug, if that's alright." Naru blinked at him and then gave him a nervous smile and moved to wrap her arms around his waist, and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and tangled his fingers in her soft hair and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, hm sweet girl." Kakashi said softly, not really talking to her but to himself. _He must be tired. I wonder how much longer his work is going to be? _Naru thought as she felt his arms tighten a bit around her before he let her go.

"You were going to go back to sleep?" Kakashi said as he brushed her hair back from her face. She nodded her head and tried to stiffle a yawn behind her hand, but it was just no good. The damn things just kept coming.

"Yeah, but before I do..how much longer are you going to be?"

"Is that an invitation?" Kakashi asked, instantly perking up his mis matched eyes sparkling with humor as she looked at him funny the blushed.

"No. No. No, I don't know you well enough for that-" Kakashi snickered and ran his knuckles along the curve of her cheek.

"What a pity. We both could have slept like the dead after a romp or two." He said jokingly and was pleased when her blush got brighter.

"W-W-What? Hey stop looking at me like that you , perv!" She reached out and placed both of her hands over his eyes and pushed his head back a bit as he laughed.

"That is'nt what I meant when I asked you that..." She almost shrieked as he pulled her hands down away from his eyes, still laughing at the cute expression on her face.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to fix you some coffee or something if you were going to keep going..." He sobered and kissed the palm of one of her hands then let her go.

"That would almost be worth staying up all night for. Would you really fix something for me?" He asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her again. She nodded her head and he smiled. This felt just like old times. So much so that for a second Kakashi didn't see Naru, he saw his former student, the vision was so clear that his heart ached.

"Alright then coffee would be nice. Black with one sugar-"

"Done, now sit down and I'll be back in a minute!" Naru said happily as she left the room and ran down the hall before he leaned out the door and called out.

"Your going the wrong way!" She stopped and looked back at him with an adorable embaressed expression on her face before turning around and walking up to him with that cute look still on her face and laughing nervously and asking.

"Sorry bout that, so which way is it?" He pointed down the opposit side of the hall and smiled as she waved and took off once again. She really is Naruto, there was just no two ways about it, she had to be the only person he had ever known that could get lost in their own back yard. _Silly girl._ He thought with a smile as he turned and went back over to his desk once she found the small kitchen down the hall.

She made the coffee exactly like he wanted it, with the excption of one thing. She had accidentally mistaken a small grape jelly packet for sugar and had already mixed the concoction when she realised her mistake, and had simply felt so embaressed that she had decided to give it to him anyways and sneak off to the safety of her room and pretend like nothing had happened.

However Kakashi liked having her company and had asked her to sit down and talk to him as he pulled his mask down and took a sip and cringed as she sank lower in her seat. He licked his lips and wrinckled his nose then looked across the desk at her. Did he taste grap jelly in this? He knew that he should'nt feel suprised that this had happened, Naruto had always messed up his coffee one way or another, and yet he was a bit suprised. Garpe jelly was now one of the many horrors that he could cross off of his drink consumption list. It didn't taste bad, just...weird, and the fact that she had made it for him was why he kept drinking it, even though he could see how mortified she was by her mistake.

He made a humming sound as he put his cup down and licked his lips again. "Not bad. A little off but whatever. Thank you." He said as she peeked at him from between her fingers. He smiled at her and shuffled his papers as she slowly sat up strait in her seat and looked at the cup, the contents were more than half gone.

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright, it was probably one of the Anbu that mixed the jelly packet with the sugars. Try not to worry about it Naru, it didn't taste bad." He said honestly and she gave him a funny look.

"Really?" She asked curiously and Kakashi looked up at her, his mischivious side making another sudden appearnce. If she wanted to know what it tasted like so badly...

He stood up and walked around the desk again and grasped her chin in his fist and leaned down and pressed his lips to her own. She gasped at the contact allowing him to slip his tongue inside of her mouth easily. He slanted his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss even more and was slightly amused when she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away before finally giving in to him.

Her lips were so soft and sweet, under his own it made his blood turn molten as his body warmed up. Good she was so good that he wanted to eat her up. But he pulled back before his control could snap and lifted his mouth from her own and smiled. "See, it tasted good right?"

She nodded her head with a blank expression on her face and he wished she would snap out of hit and hit him or something for what he had just done, but all she did was stand up give him a quick hug, then snapped out of it when she felt his aching legnth pressed against her stomach.

"W-What's that?" She asked stupidly and Kakashi was a bit shocked that a gril her age had never... But then again she had been a guy before so maybe this was simply something that she had stayed far away from.

He was about to tell her what it was when she reached down and grabbed him causing his whole body ot go stiff in shock as he stumbled back until he was almost laying on his desk his heart thudding in his chest as he felt her hand move along the legnth of him through his pants.

"Is there a banana in your pocket?" She asked as she gave it a gentle tug and he had to slap his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming from the pleasure her hand was creating as she switched her hold on him and stuck one of her hands in his pocket to get the 'banana' out.

He let his head fall back as she shifted her hold again, still stroking him he noticed as her fingers brushed against his balls through his pants and he actually did scream this time and tried to push her away without hurting her and ended up tumbling to the floor in front of his desk as she growled i9n annoyance and then yelled.

"Oh my god! You put it down your pants! What the hell? You eat banana's not play with them!" She snapped as she reached for the front of his pants and started to unfasten them when Kakashi did what any sane man would do, he ditched his pants and his boxers and took off running out of the office as fast as his feet would allow.

Naru following close behind him yelling at him to come back and get his clothes.

So when a group of Anbu saw their Hokage run past them naked from the waist down and being followed by some pretty little thing holding his pants and boxer, they decided that they didn't see anything and that would be the end of their shift.


	9. i remember you

He showed up on Iruka's doorstep, panting and shivering from the cold and wondering if it was safe to go home or if Naru would sneak up on him like she had a few minutes ago at Sakura's place. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and decided that he needed some pants on before he did anything at all, and knocked on the chunin's door and heard the man muttering swears and curses as he walked across the room to his door and opened it.

Iruka blinked in suprise when he saw Kakashi standing there. What was the Hokage doing on his door step? His dark eyes looked the frazzled silver haired man over, and raised a brow at his current state of semi nakedness. "Well, this is weird. It's not my birthday, so why are you-"

Kakashi growled at the amused chunin and pushed his way inside as he yanked the sides of the silk robe together to hide his dick. "Shut up. And you don't want to know. I just need to borrow a pair of pants."

Iruka gave him an odd look and smiled. "If you say so, but should I be worried that my pants are going to end up missing too?"

"Only if Naru thinks you have a banana in them-" Kakashi muttered darkly, Iruka cocked his head unsure of what to think of Kakashi's dark musings. The chunin shrugged and was about to close the door when he heard a girl call out Kakashi's name as she came to a stop outside of his apartment. Iruka stared at the girl in shock as she turned to look at him, as Kakashi groaned and swore.

_Oh god kill me now. _

It was one thing to have your most beloved person come back from the dead, not know you or anyone else, then innocently mistake your dick for a banana and try to help you get rid of it. It was another entirely for said person to run into their former adoptive brother and shock the hell out of the guy.

Iruka just stood there looking at Naru before finally turning to him and pointing at her as if to say, 'do you see what I see?' Kakashi was'nt sure what to do other than nod his head and confirm that Naru was in fact real and Iruka was not seeing things. Naru smiled at Iruka before noticing that Kakashi was standing in his living room and gasped and pointed him. "Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some pants-" Kakashi said weakly as he gave her a nervous smile quickly taking note of the few exits in the apartment while mentally curseing Iruka for being the _only_ shinobi in all the damn village paranoid enough to turn his apartment into a fortress. But then again he could'nt exactly blame the man, teaching grade schoolers was a difficult and dangerous job.

"If you wanted your pants so badly why didn't you just stop running and come back to me?" She would have given him the damn things without a fuss. It was'nt like she wanted to keep them or anything. She had had her fun at his expense, and was ready to call it quits for the day.

Iruka chose this moment to reach out and poke her in the chest, directly in between her breasts with his index finger to check and see if the girl really was real. She looked so much like Naruto that he felt he had no other choice but to touch her. "Naruto...are you-" Iruka started to ask the girl if she was Naruto when she looked at him and smiled then said his name.

"How have you been, _Iruka-sensei_?"

Iruka made a funny sound and fainted right there in the doorway, causing Kakashi to let go of the robe and lunge forward to catch the man so that he would'nt be hurt when he fell. He grabbed him just in time to tumble back and land on his ass on the floor half cradling the chunin in his arms as he stared at Naru who was just standing there with a blank expression on her face.

"Naru, did you just...remember something?"

When Iruka woke up, he had questions. He kept looking at Naru, opening his mouth, but then he would start pacing again. He was shaken, understandably so but still, his pacing and odd behavior was starting to put Kakashi's teeth on edge.

"Who is she? Naruto never said anything about having a twin sisiter."

"That's because he didn't have any siblings Iruka."

"Then who the fuck is she Hatake? She's much too old to be his daughter."

"Her name is Naru-" Kakashi started and paused when the girl in question turned her head from across the room and looked at him. He gave her a smile and waved. She waved back then turned back around on the couch to watch TV like he had told her too.

"And she's exactly who she looks like Iruka."

"What do you mean? Naruto was dead, I was there when we buried him, remember?" Kakashi flinched at the chunin's tone. Of course he remembered. Who would forget the chunin flinging himself into the open grave crying and trying to dig Naruto up as the gravedigger started to throw dirt on the coffin?

"Listen to me, we don't know the specifics...but she is Naruto. She just looks different on the outside."

Iruka ran his hands through his dark hair, pulling at the long strands in distress. "How could this have happened?"

"I think the Kyubbi had something to do with it." Iruka pulled out the chair across from him at the kitchen table and sat down. Ah, now he had the man's undevided attention.

"What about the Kyuubi?"

"It's just a theory but in a way it makes sense. Sakura and I were trying to think of why Naruto came back as a girl instead of a guy like before, and so far we think it had to do with how badly Naruto's body really was. If Kyubbi really did bring our Naruto back to life, then he probably had to change somethings around to compensate for the lost tissues and flesh. It probably took months just for her heart to restart. So by the time she regained concousness in the grave..."

"Naruto was a different person." Iruka finished his sentance for him, and Kakashi nodded.

"She said that she does'nt remember her old life, what kind of person that she was, she can't remember her dreams or anything else. But she seems to remember you enough to recall your name just by looking at you."

"Then our Naruto is somewhere in there."

Kakashi smiled and nodded his head again. "Yes, our Naruto is in there somewhere. But there is no telling if she will remember anything beyond what she already knows."


	10. Iruka's doubt

"Yes. Our Naruto is in there somewhere. but there is no telling when she will remember anything beyond what she already knows." Kakashi said sagely as he took a sip of the herbal tea that Iruka had made for him and glanced over at Naru, whom was still watching TV.

Iruka looked between Naru and Kakashi, a look of utter disbelief and pain and something else, something buried deep inside of the chunin, something that Kakahsi hadn't seen in a good long time in the chunin's dark eyes, sparked, and flared to life in that instant.

Hope.

The hope that what Kakashi said was true, that the girl sitting on the chunin's couch was _his_Naruto. Hope that this wasn't just another sick and fucked up joke that someone had decided to play on him and everyone else. Iruka swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked back at Kakashi. "Y-Your absolutely fucking sure that that _girl-" _Kakashi looked at Iruka through narrowed eyes. The chunin had just spat the word 'girl' as if it were the lowest of insults and Kakashi found that that bugged the hell out of his raw nerves right now. "Is Naruto. Your totally sure? You had blood work done and her chakra checked and-"

Something dark and malicious reared it's head in Kakashi's mind and he found himself slowly getting to his feet and glaring at Iruka as if he'd like to cut him open and spill his insides all over the floor. His chakra flaring a little bit, indicating that he-

The current Hokage, did _not _like being questioned in such a way. Nor did he appreciate what the chunin was trying to insinuate about him and his level of intelligence. He was not a fool. He was not being conned. The girl on the couch was Naruto. He just knew it, somewhere deep down inside. He could feel it in his bones and in his marrow and in his heart and soul.

Naru was his lost former student Naruto. Naru had been given birth by Nartuo's 'death' and he for one was not going to let the poor girl suffer any more than she already had as Naruto. Enough was simply enough.

Iruka could be the doubting Thomas if he wanted, but Kakashi knew the truth. He saw it every time he looked at Naru, he heard it in the innocence in her voice and just knew in his heart that Naruto had been given another chance at life with them. A clean slate to live his-er her life. Without fear or judgement.

Naruto had done so much for them all before he had died. He had saved each and every person that he could, and had helped hundreds and thousands more. He had been their guide, their savior, their light. He had done everything that the village and it's people had asked of him and more.

And now that he had been given a second chance... Kakashi figured that it was time to return the favor.

He would protect the village's greatest hero and treasure. Even if it killed him.

He didn't say another word to Iruka. To be perfectly honest he didn't have too. Iruka could see the disappointment in the man's mis matched stare as he set his tea cup down and said in a very calm and gentle voice. "Naru, I think it's time that we left. Iruka has to go to work tomorrow and we've intruded enough." There was a soft click, as the Tv switched off and the girl stood and walked-no that wasn't right. She didn't really walk, she glided.

Iruka watched her move and compared it to Naruto's walk.

Before he had died Naruto had trained under the best shinobi the village had ever created. There was Kakashi, who had taught the boy the basics. And then there had been Lord Jiraiya, the toad sage, one of the three legendary sanin. He had taught Naruto stealth, enticement, and assassination skills that couldn't be learned in the village anymore, the skills that only another student of the late third hokage or sanin would possess.

Naru stopped right in front of him and bowed slightly at the waist. "Thank you for letting us visit _Iruka-sensei_." Iruka studied the girl as he nodded his head and forced himself to smile a little bit. There was something weird about the way she called him Iruka-sensei. Something that almost had a sense or mind of it's own. Almost as if she were trying to say,_ I know something you don't know. And I'll never tell. _

It sounded both innocent and antagonising all at once. It set the chunin's teeth on edge and make him long to lash out and hurt her. But he held his temper and watched her interact with Kakashi as the silver haired Kage reached out and slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side and smiled down at her. In that instant something, some part of the puzzle that was Hatake Kakashi, instantly fell into place.

Kakashi looked like a man who was absolutely head over heels in love with the person next to him. He had such an adoring look on his face that Iruka felt the bottom drop out of his stomache a little bit. Oh god, now Iruka understood what was going on.

The girl looked enough like Naruto to pass for him in his female form, and he had already known that Kakashi had been in love with the boy before he had died, no one had mourned him as much as Kakashi had. Not even the other kids. Not even Tsunade.

Kakashi had been so sick over Naruto's death that he had started trying to revive him any way that he could. What if he had somehow managed to do that? Or what was worse, what if an enemy nin had found out about his little project and decided to place one of their own in the village and make it _look_ like it had worked?

They could easily kill Kakashi and destroy the village if that was what had happened!

And Kakashi was still so sick over Naruto's death that he might have just fallen into their trap...


	11. lab results

Kakashi walked beside Naru, his arm wrapped around her slender shoulders, holding her against his side. He was enjoying the softness of her body against his hard one, was enjoying her warmth and her scent when she finally spoke. "Was I close to Iruka-sensei?" He glanced down at her, wondering why she would ask him that when it occured to him that unlike the way that she had been before, Naru must be a mite more sensitive to Iruka's emotions than he-er she, he meant to say she, had been before.

"Yes." He finally said after a second or so. She had been as close to Iruka as a child to it's parent. The two had almost litrally been joined at the hip up until Naruto had died. Naru was quiet for a second before sighing and muttering under her breath, Kakashi strained to hear what she said but missed it completely. He tightened his hold on her for a second then loosened his grasp.

"I don't know what you're thinking Naru, but try not to let Iruka's reaction bother you much. It's in his nature to doubt. That's why-"

"He's the mother hen." Naru said without thinking, missing the sudden look that he gave her as soon as she said those words.

Kakashi smiled in the darkness as a surge of primitive joy swept through him. Naru was recalling her past, sure it was sort of slow, and her memory was in little bits and pieces but at least it was _there_, hidden somewhere deep inside. Naru got quiet again and shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his arm and lay her head against his shoulder, startling him slightly since Naruto had only down things like this when he was dead tired and about ready to collapse.

He slipped his arm free of her grasp, earning a curious look from her as he slipped one arm around he and his other arm under her legs and lifted her so that he had her cradled against his chest, bridal style. "Kakashi-san?"

"Shhh. Just close your eyes Naru. I'll have you back at the tower and safely tucked away in your bed in no time at all." He said with a grin seconds before they both vanished into thin air.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The lab tech stifled a yawn behind her hand and sat back in the swivel chair in the lab.

It was close to one in the a.m and she was dog tired and eager to go home and get some sleep before she had to get up again and start a new day of work. She looked towards the book that she had brought to read, something to help her stay awake, despite the fact that it was against the rules and sighed. Jesus, she was even too tired to bother picking the damn thing up. How pathetic was that?

The machine in front of her started beeping, the sound drawing her attention as a several words flashed on the screen.

**_Match found for-_**

**_Nauto Uzumaki_**

"What the hell?" She muttered as she scooted her chair across the floor and leaned forward, squinting at the screen as she read what popped up. It was a blood sample that someone had decided to run against Naruto Uzumaki, the DNA an almost exact match for the late village hero. She read a little more before deciding to print out everything on the screen and take it to either Shikamaru Nara or his father Shikaku Nara, knowing that one of them would understand what it meant.

She printed everything out and stuffed the papers into her purse and stood up, and glanced at the clock again. Surely no one would hold it against her if she called it a night and dropped the poapers off with one of the Nara's. After all, if the village hero had a sister or something then it should be made public knowledge so that everyone in the village could take care of her. A debt that they cold no longer pay to Naruto himself.

But they could change some of that and repay some of their debt to whoever Naruto's blood matched.

She grabbed her things and quickly left the room, suddenly feeling a little less tired and little more awake.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi drew the covers up to Naru's shoulders as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and bit her lower lip in an effort not to yawn. "Are you going to be up all night?" She asked tiredly. Kakashi smiled at her and propped himself up on the bed, his chin resting in his hand as he watched her snuggle under the covers and turn onto her side to face him.

"Yeah. I won't sleep until sometime late tomorrow." Because he had a mountain of paper work that just couldn't be ignored. Although...maybe he wouldn't have to ignore it if he just burned it and fegned ignorance when someone kicked up a fuss about it.

Yeah, that could work. Then he could sleep in late and catch up on his reading and take care of Naru until he had a whole new pile of paper. _Ugh. _Maybe he should out law all types of paper but toilet paper. That could solve his problem...maybe.

Naru groaned and shifted a little closer to him and playfully knocked his prop out from under his head. He growled and reached out and slipped his hand under the covers and ran his fingers along her ribs earning a shriek of near hysterical laughter as she squirmed away from his hand bu he grasped her shirt front and dragged her back towards him and attacked the ticklish spot again until she was reduced to begging to make him stop.

He chuckled and removed his hand from under the covers as she twitched and gasped. He stood up and leaned over her and planted one hand on either side of her shoulders and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. Tomorrow if your feeling up to it, I'll take you around the village and we'll see if anything jogs your memory." Naru remained quiet as he straitened his spine and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

Naru waited all of two seconds before she sat up and touched the spot where he had kissed her, a strange almost wistful look on her face. "Oh Kashi, why didn't you tell me before?"


	12. an unexpected suprise

Shikamaru opened his apartment door wearing nothing but a scowl and a towel around his waist, his long dark hair clinging to his cheeks, neck and shoulders, a lit cigarette hanging from his bottom lip. "What?" He asked in an impatient voice as he stared at the woman on his door step. The woman blushed and looked him over.

Shikamaru Nara was one of the most handsome men in the village next to some of the other rookies that he had graduated with. He was tall; a whopping six foot four. His body was lean and hard muscled. And he looked like a god when he was naked. Which might be why the lab tech was staring so hard.

She wasn't used to seeing naked men in towels. "W-What?" She asked in shock. The man narrowed his eyes at her and made a frustrated sound. Why was this damn woman staring at him so much? Couldn't she tell that he was wet, and the air was causing him to get cold?

It was damn irritating to have to stand there and wait for her to collect her thoughts. He reached out and snapped his fingers in front of the woman's face, drawing her eyes back to his face. "What do you want?" He growled.

The woman blinked at him and flushed red as she remembered why she had come here and reached into her purse and pulled out the papers with the lab results for the vial of blood that she had ran through the hospital data banks earlier. "Oh right. I-I thought that you might find this interesting..." She said as she handed him the paper. Shika looked at the sheet of paper and frowned. His nice warm shower had been disturbed for this?

Seriously?

"What is it?" He asked curiously. The lab tech smiled a little bit.

"It's lab results matching Uzumaki Naruto."

Shika's irritation vanished in an instant as he looked at the woman in shock, his face draining of color a little bit as his smoke fell from his mouth and he had to step on it to keep it from setting his door mat on fire. Then hastily unfolded the paper and looked it over, blinked, frowned, then looked it over five more times before saying almost absent mindedly as he shooed the woman out of his door way. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll take care of the rest from here."

He managed to push the woman back a good distance then quickly retreated back into his apartment and closed and locked the door, all without taking his eyes off of the paper in his hand. He reached up and ran a shaky hand through his damp hair and shook his head.

_Naruto_.

His friend, the village hero and god. The man who had been admired and respected by everyone. The man who had died so miserably, writhing in pain... He had a sister? Why? Why was this coming to light now? Naruto would have said something if he had a sister. Wouldn't he?

He walked over to the small table where he kept his liquor and opened up the bottle of brandy that he had bought several weeks ago and took a long, deep drink of the smooth amber liquid before setting it back down and trying to think. He shook his head again.

_No_.

No, Naruto wouldn't have said anything if he had known. He would have wanted to protect his sister from Madara's mind fucks, and protect her from the villagers who had hated him. He wouldn't have told so much as a soul. Not even when he had been dying.

Goddamn it this was unfair!

Naruto had been an amazing and remarkable person. He had been a good friend, a great shinobi and a wonderful leader. And now he was gone and Shika held evidence that _someone_ of his blood line still lived.

It was as _horrible_ as it was _exciting_. He picked up the brandy and took another drink and wondered what Naruto would want him to do about this, and for a little while he had no idea what to do. Then some time around five in the morning, after staring at the letter for hours while sitting on his couch, he made a decision and grabbed some paper and a pen and quickly wrote a letter to Gaara to ask him if he could spare some time to come to the village with in the next few weeks to help Shika locate someone important.

He made sure to tell a little bit of what he had learned, without telling everything and dropped the 'N' bomb a few times knowing that Gaara and half of the sand nation's shinobi would be beating down the village gates days after the Kazakage got the letter; demanding to know everything so that they could repay their debt to Naruto through his blood kin.

Once he was done with the letter he tore it out of the note book and got up and went to get dressed. He needed to send this letter out and go see a few people about helping him locate the girl and bring her to the village before something happened to her.

He walked into his bedroom and grabbed his pants and quickly pulled them on then grabbed a dark short sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head then grabbed a rubber band for his hair then dropped it, he could put his hair up later, right now he had more important things to do than mess with his hair. He grabbed a jacket hanging in his closet and shrugged it on and slipped on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out the door.


	13. confronting the kage

Kakashi was sitting at his desk, pouring over the last of the paper work that had been piled on his desk through out the day yesterday, the same damn work that had kept him up all night and looked at the clock hanging on the wall across the room and sighed. It was eight thirty seven. Gods he was tired. He was a little bit lonely too. And wondered how much longer Naru would sleep before getting up and almost wished that he was in the room with her, curled up on his side with his arms around her.

He missed her. It was stupid, considering that the girl was just down the hall from him. Who knew that having Naru around all the time would keep him from even _noticing_ his loneliness? It was mind boggling just how quickly he had become attached to the girl, but when he really thought about it, maybe it wasn't as mind boggling as it seemed. He had after all been in love with Naruto before he had died.

He had still loved him even after his death and had prayed to god every day since Naruto had taken his last breath that he would be returned to him in some way or another. Some maybe it was only natural that he would feel like this.

Maybe it was normal that he felt this deep, almost over whelming need to keep Naru with him forever by any means necessary.

He finished up his paper work and put it all in a nice neat little pile and started to get up when Shika came bursting into his office looking crazed as his door banged against the wall so hard that it knocked a hole in the wall, making Kakashi cringe a little bit. "Shikamaru?"

"I need Neji. Shino. Lee. Kiba. Sai and Yamoto. Then I need to send this letter-" Shika pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper out of his jacket and held it up as he continued speaking. "To Lord Gaara."

Kakashi sat back down and sighed. Damn and he had been so close to being home free. He stared at the younger man warily for a second before asking. "Why do you need my Anbu?" And why did he have a letter for Gaara?

Shikamaru looked at him. Just stood there and looked at him as if he hadn't seen him before and reached into his jacket again and pulled out another piece of paper and walked across the room and slapped the paper down on Kakashi's desk and growled. "Look."

Kakashi did. And then he started sputtering as he paled. Shikamaru studied his expression with a great deal of interest before snarling. "You son of a bitch-" Kakashi looked at the younger man with wide almost frightened eyes. Jesus Christ! Of all the people to find out about Naru...why did it have to be Shika who found out first?

The young man was more protective of Naruto than Kakashi, Gaara, Lee, Neji, and Sakura combined! "You knew about this?" The dangerously soft words made him blink at the furious expression on the young man's face.

What was he supposed to say? Lying wouldn't get him anywhere with Shikamaru. If anything lying would just piss the man off even more.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru had rolled out of bed earlier than she had expected.

A pity since she would have liked to sleep in late. But she just hadn't been able to sleep. That soft kiss that Kakashi had given her, had jogged something in her mind. Something foreign and unexpected.

A kaleidoscope of thoughts, and emotions, names, faces, dates. There had been so much of it that it was dizzying. Then just as quickly as it had come, it all faded away leaving her feeling blank and empty. So much so that she had almost cried.

_Almost._

Instead she had lain in her bed with her eyes closed, not really sleeping, not really dozing, just stuck somewhere between the two until she hadn't been able to stand it any more and had gotten out of bed. And now she was on her way down the hall to see if Kakashi-san wanted his morning coffee. She walked down the hall to the man's office and paused when she heard yelling from inside the room.

"You knew! You knew that Naruto had a sister and you didn't fucking tell anyone!"

"Keep your voice down, Shikamaru..." Kakashi's voice was cold, and angry.

"Oh fuck you, Hokage-sama! Do you have any idea how stupid it was to keep this from me? From the others in the village? _We. Owe. Naruto. Everything_. Everything Kakashi! And we _could_ have been using these past months to find his sister and_ repay_ our debt to him! We could have been taking care of her! Do you have _any_ idea how long it will take to find her? Do you have any idea what _condition_ she'll be in-" Shika was on a roll. Kakashi couldn't get so much as a word in to defend himself.

"Can you look at me and honestly tell me that this girl, this person, the last of Naruto's _bloodline_ in all the goddamn world will still be _alive_ and _well_ when I go looking for her? Because if you can't promise me that right now then I'm walking out that office door and I'm going to run around the village yelling, '_Naruto has a sister_' to everyone who ever cared for a respected him and _owed_ him a debt and by the time I'm done you'll have a fucking rebellion on your-"

Kakashi stood up, his chair scraping across the hard wood floor as he stood, his expression murderous. He understood Shika's feelings, really he did. But that didn't mean that he was going to just sit here and let the younger man threaten him, Naru, or the safety and stability of the village that Naru had died to protect in the first place.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Shika to go fuck himself when he caught a faint rustle of movement over by his office door and glanced in that direction, just for a second to make sure that one of his Anbu wasn't standing there since he didn't want anyone to over hear this little shouting match when he noticed Naru standing there in the door way and he just froze and for a moment he seemed to forget that Shika was even there.

All he could see was Naru.

Beautiful, sweet, deliciously tousled Naru, wearing nothing but the overly long knee length long sleeved button up sky blue shirt that he had given to her. He stood there for a second, drinking in the sight of her and finally snapped out of it when Shika punched him in the stomach driving the air from his lungs, and ran across the room and grabbed Naru up.

Naru let out a funny little half scream half grunt as she was scooped up by the angry looking dark haired man an instant before they vanished into thin air.


	14. Fury sparked pt 1

Shikamaru would be the first to admit that he had reacted badly to finding out that his Hokage had kept the fact that Naruto had a sister from him. He had been one of Naruto's closest friends when he had been alive. He had watched the kid grow up from unwanted, shunned, orphan. To the great and _astonishing_ and_ amazing_ person who had become a hero to _all _of the great shinobi nations.

The person who had become the fourth and probably the greatest legendary sanin.

So naturally when he had been in the middle of his rant, and Kakashi had stood up looking as if he were about to slit his throat, he had been a little prepared to fight the man. But as soon as he had realized that Kakashi was no longer paying any attention to him, he had gotten curious and looked towards the door expecting an Anbu to have come to investigate the noise in Kakashi's office.

He hadn't expected to find a young girl standing in the door way, wearing nothing but a long sky blue shirt. And to top things off, he had recognized her facial features immediately. Only Naruto could have looked that stunningly beautiful, and innocent as a girl.

And this girl was an exact carbon copy of his dead friend.

She had the same angelically beautiful face. The same soft blond hair. Similar delicate build. The same eyes. And his mind had spun with so many unanswered questions.

What was she doing in the tower? How long had she been there? Why was she wearing a man's shirt and looking so-_so sexy_ that it should have been a mortal sin? The possible answers to his questions had been upsetting to him to say the least.

What he had come up with hadn't painted Kakashi in a pretty light.

Shika had glanced at the man, looking for conformation to his suspicions, and had been overwhelmed with rage at the possessive look on Kakashi's face and had punched him and run over to the girl that he just_ knew_ was Naruto's sister. And snatched her up and turned to glare at Kakashi as he doubled over wheezing and silently vowed that he was not going to hand the girl over to Kakashi without a fight, and used a teleportation jutsu to teleport them out of the tower and a good distance away.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru didn't know what to do about the dark haired man who had grabbed her and stolen her from Kakashi-sama's home. Part of her was upset about being taken from the only safety and security that she had known since coming to this place, and another part of her didn't feel frightened or upset enough even bother to put up a fight.

Odd really, considering that this man was a stranger to her. Yet she already felt as if she could totally trust him with her life.

Maybe because he was holding onto her so gently. Firmly, but gently never the less. They appeared on a roof top well over a mile in a half away from the tower and he set her down and put his hands on her slender shoulders and spoke quickly.

"Forgive me for being so rude as to grab a lady before she's even dressed. But I swear that I have _only _good intentions, and I'm not out to hurt you or anything. So please bear with me for now and try not to stress yourself out. I was a good friend of you're brother's and I _will_ protect you. Okay?"

Naru couldn't think enough to bother speaking, so she just nodded her head as she stared up at him wide eyed. He gave her a kind smile and then picked her up again and stepped off of the roof and landed gracefully on the balls of his feet on the ground and glanced down at her and saw the disgruntled look on her face and chuckled before muttering a soft apology as he started running.

Easily weaving his way through the crowded streets towards Neji, and Kiba's homes. He figured that he could hide the girl at the Hyuga compound and go gather Kiba, Choji, Lee and the others to help him keep Kakashi's damn perverted mitts off of Naruto's sister.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The second that Kakashi managed to breath properly again, he let out a loud angry sound that was so frightening that several of his Anbu refused to enter the room out of fear when he threw his desk out of one of the large windows behind him, shattering the clear glass into small slivers.

"H-Hokage-sama?" One of the Anbu, a man in a lion's mask entered the room and looked at him as Kakashi shrugged off his white silk robes and tossed the soft fabric onto the chair a few feet away and glared in the Anbu's direction.

"Gather the Anbu."

The man stood there, rooted to the floor by the look of murderous fury on the Hatake's face. "S-Sir?"

"Gather the Anbu and tell them that I want Shikamaru Nara. I want him in my office I the next hour."

"S-Sir?" The man said again and Kakashi turned the full force of his furious gaze on the Anbu and growled. His expression feral.

"Shikamaru Nara. My office. _One_ hour. God help you if you fail, Lion, because I will not accept failure. Now gather the Anbu and go!" The man nodded mutely and ran out of the office as Kakashi walked over to the window and stood there looking over the village and hissed.

"Enjoy this time with her Shikamaru-" _Because I'm going to kill you as soon as I get my hands on you, you little bastard._


End file.
